Generally, this kind of fishing reel, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Sho 57-141768, is provided with a fishing line guide for guiding to the spool the fishing line to be wound thereon and clutch means, so that the clutch means is engaged to transmit rotation of a handle shaft to a spool shaft to thereby wind the fishing line onto the spool and kthe clutch means is disengaged to allow the spool shaft to be freely retatable so as to cast the line for fishing.
During the casting, the line drawn out from the spool is cast describing a parabola and becomes slack between a rig mounted to the terminal of line and the spool. The line wound onto the spool in slack condition causes a loose portion at the wound line. Hence, generally, until the slack line drawn out from the spool is stretched after the casting, the line is given a predeterined tension and wound onto the spool, thereby making the line tensile.
When the drawn-out line is intended to be given tension, usually, the line in front of the spool is brought into press-contact with the surface of a fishing rod by an angler's finger and, in this state, the spool is rotated to wind up the line in a predetermined length. In this case, however, the line is very thin, the surface of fishing rod is round, and the line moves axially of the spool following movement in reciprocation of fishing guide, thereby creating the problem in that it requires skill to give tension to the line and every one is not easy to operate.
Also, the line of synthetic fiber yarn, such as nylon, when repeatedly wound, gets wavy, thereby creating the problem in that jthe line is easy to get twisted.